


Autumn Waltz

by anakidd



Series: Waltz of Seasons [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foul Language, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Esteem Issues, Stalking, hand holding, it starts bad but gets better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakidd/pseuds/anakidd
Summary: Light and shadow, thorns and roses; Valkyrie's path walks through every tone between black and white, but their bond only gets stronger. This October builds up to be specially meaningful for them.Chapter 1 prompts: jealousy | first kissChapter 2 prompts: activities | shoppingMore prompts to be added with the following chapters
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Series: Waltz of Seasons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011924
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Valktober 2020





	1. Pierre

Pierre. 

What a boring, dumb, cliché name for a french guy.

Everytime it rolled out from Shu’s tongue, Mika felt like needles were piercing through his skin. Just a small, quick stab, apparently harmless, but prone to pile up and create a deep wound… Carving into his skin little by little, until inevitably reaching the bones and causing severe damage. Mika can feel it getting there, even though he has no means to fight it.

All he can do is fake a smile and clench his fist behind his back until it bleeds.

 _“Pierre showed me the Louis Vuitton Foundation”_ , Oshi-san says. _“This sunday Pierre will help me to move some things to the apartment.”_ Oshi-san says. _“I’m going to an art exhibition tomorrow night!”_ Oshi-san says, and Mika smiles. _“Pierre got me the tickets.”_ Oshi-san says, and Mika clenches teeth.

_“Nice, Oshi-san! It’s gonna be super interestin’ fer ya ne?!_

~~Fuck Pierre.~~

_“Have fun!!!”_

~~_**FUCK PIERRE.** _ ~~

Mika never comments about Pierre, but also never shows animosity over him. He tries his goddamn best to sound neutral or Oshi-san might stop mentioning the guy altogether, something thousand times worse than knowing details of their relationship and having a delusional sense of control.

A relationship that sounds rather normal and friendly without any romantic innuendo if you aren’t Mika Kagehira, yearning for Shu Itsuki from the other side of the world. He wasn’t ready to have Oshi-san getting close to people he has no way to reach and make sure they know Shu is _his Oshi-san_. Well… he wasn’t ready to have Oshi-san getting close to more people _in general _/.__

____

Part of him was comfortable with the fact Shu was antisocial and picky so he didn’t fear someone like Pierre would happen anytime soon. Shu Itsuki, the eccentric, the cutting-edge artist, making friends and hanging out with people he barely knew in Europe? If you told Mika about this possibility, he would just laugh it off as a joke.

____

And now look at him, pathetically checking the social media of a stranger after hours of lurking and stalking the photos of places Shu had been with him. Oshi-san didn’t like this kind of exposure so he wasn’t online, but Mika crossed dates and descriptions, after days of casually making Shu talk more about details like outfits and accessories mixed in the conversation.... until he finally found the right account.

____

A tall, blond, green-eyed french guy, wearing a hair bun and moon earrings… nothing unusual, but Shu had mentioned - and _praised_ \- the leather necklace Pierre made himself. No doubt it was this guy. The most threatening existence to Mika Kagehira at this moment.

____

When Mika zoomed into the pictures, he wheezed loudly and brought the phone almost up to his nose, wide odd eyes staring at the smiling man. .

____

“Whore…” He hissed, annoyed at the fact Pierre was undeniably handsome and stylish. A fresh college student, smart and cultured… _a fully human._

____

How could a half-baked Pinocchio even compare?

____

The phone was shoved under the pillow before Mika buried his face on it, his whole body shivering. The needle was finally ripping through the flash all the way to the bones - a severe blow delivered by Mika’s own hands in the end.

____

“I hate him… I hate him so much… I hate i-it…”

____

_**~~“I hate myself.”~~ ** _

____

Mumbling curses to himself and Pierre and France and the whole world, Mika fell asleep feverishly to painful dreams of abandonment. 

____

This pattern repeated for the next couple days, Mika too busy stalking Pierre’s account to even answer any of Shu’s texts and messages. Just the idea of hearing about their get-togethers was making him sick of the stomach, even though missing Oshi-san’s contact deeply. Even though Shu was still trying to contact him everyday.

____

“Why, even…” He sighed at another incoming message, late at night alone in his dorm bed. “Yer don’t even need me anymore… Nnnha… go ask Pierre or somethin’!!! I bet that’s what yer wanna do!!! Jus’ marry him already!!!!”

____

Mika turned the phone off on a whim, covering himself with blankets for another sleepless night full of bad dreams. These were turning disturbingly real, to the point Mika woke up in a cold sweat and fully believing Pierre was the new member of Valkyrie in his place.

____

“No… no… hnnggg...” He looked out the window slowly, a heavy headache numbing his thoughts and unfocused eyes staring at the first morning sun rays. Sitting up felt like a herculean task so he just whined and rolled to the side, feverish and spiraling back to the bad places still luring in the corners of his mind.

____

“Oshi-san.. O-Oshi-san… sorry… I’m a b-bad doll for real…”

____

“KAGEHIRA!” 

____

The thundering familiar voice invaded the room so suddenly that Mika barely reacted to Shu Itsuki himself taking off his sunglasses and heading to the bedside after slamming the door open. 

____

“Why didn’t you answer my messages???”

____

“..... Oshi...san…?” Mika tilted his head slowly, still not fully aware. “Ah.. ahahha… I’m still dreamin’...”

____

“Do I look like a dream to you??” Shu huffed, sitting on the bed and pinching Mika’s nose just enough to prove his point. “What are you doing… you didn’t answer anyone’s messages for two days then I took an emergency flight to check myself. And you have the audacity to say I’m not real?”

____

“... Ouchie..!! Ah… so is it really… Oshi-san..?” Mika frowned involuntarily, visibly shivering and turning eyes away. “W-Why though… havin’ all this trouble…”

____

“Why??” Shu’s eyes widened, his tone confused. A deep sight and his expression softened, though. “Kagehira. What’s wrong? You’re looking… neglected. Do you have a fever?”

____

“I’m fine!” Mika lied, whining as Shu’s palm touched his forehead. “Yer’ere ta control me again??? I’m in the dorms like yer wanted, what else now??”

____

Mika spitted the words more harshly than he intended, but he didn’t apologize, biting his lips and huffing. Oshi-san created all that mess during Neverland just to throw him aside for the first fancy european with a dumb name just few weeks later, after all.

____

“Oshi-san’s so cruel… so cruel...” He mumbled, fists clenching involuntarily and eyes watering up very fast.

____

Shu was taken aback by that reaction on top of Mika’s condition. He was obviously a mess, too pale and weak, so Shu didn’t even need to ask if he had been eating and drinking water. Then the next thing the leader did was pick up a bottle from his bag and offer it to Mika without any words.

____

That silence was for the best and Mika felt compelled to comply, sitting and drinking slowly at first and then almost swallowing it all. He was more thirsty than he realized, it seems… Meanwhile Shu started to peel an apple in silence, letting Mika quiet with his thoughts before speaking up again. Watching him mistreating himself was painful, but for it to turn so bad so fast, it had to be a reason.

____

“I’m sorry.” Shu finally said, almost a whisper. “I’m not here to tell you what to do… I just want to understand what is happening.” A pause, looking for appropriate words. “I’ve been under the impression that something isn’t right.”

____

“R-right??!!” Mika perked up, alert. “W-what does that mean??!”

____

“We aren’t talking about anything serious until you eat a little bit.” Shu said assertively, filling a spoon of the apple now mushed in the plate and offering it to Mika casually. “Not too fast, or is going to be hard on your stomach.”

____

“N-nnha??” Mika blushed violently, taken by surprise. Didn’t Shu understand the severity of that gesture?? “F-fuwa… O-Oshi-san…” 

____

However, his defenses melted just enough for him to sit straight and be spoon fed a bit of apple. It was sweet and soft and Mika imagined Shu picked it up knowing exactly how ripped the fruit should be to please his palate the best. Oshi-san knew so much about how his tastes and how his body worked… and yet, he failed so hard in other aspects it was unbelievable. Such an annoying combination…

____

“Do you like it?” Shu broke the silence softly, getting a nod from Mika and then smiling a bit, making the younger one blush more. “You ate more than I expected.”

____

“Why… why are ya’ere, Oshi-san…? What’s not right…?” Mika mumbled, fiddling with the sleeves of his pajamas. The softness of the moment calmed his troubled mind a little, but he couldn’t fully enjoy it with the ongoing struggle.

____

Shu looked down to the apple leftovers and placed it aside, getting some seconds to gather courage and look into Mika’s eyes with honesty again.

____

“I’m… I thought I was progressing in my efforts to connect with humans, but I’m afraid I might have overestimated my achievements… and lost sight of a few important things. After Neverland I… I thought our frequent communication was going well, but that’s not quite true, isn’t it?”

____

“Hmmg….” Mika frowned, looking away. “If yer have anythin’ ta say, just say it… all this blabberin’ makes my headache worse.”

____

“Anything to say…” Shu repeated calmly, leaning forward and covering Mika’s cold hand with his own. “Shouldn’t that be my line to you, Kagehira?”

____

Mika didn’t move an inch despite the gesture, even though the needle was cracking his bones again. 

____

“I was ready for you to whine about Pierre from the first time I mentioned him. I was pleasantly surprised when you didn’t.” 

____

Mika’s expression twisting like his body was being pierced was a sign Shu should proceed with caution, but also that it was the right direction. He instinctively held Mika’s hand, softly like a bird landing on a leaf.

____

“But I was wrong… I was a fool for not realizing sooner it was exactly the opposite. That is very common for humans to leave the most important things unsaid, covering a bed of thorns with a thousand roses.”

____

Ah. 

____

He had been caught.

____

Mika felt like a fool trying desperately to deceive everyone but failing at the essential. He couldn’t run from himself for long without consequence, so it was all useless. He became blindly angry at Oshi-san for hiding important things from him, things that he assumed were true in his mind, but... the real culprit of such a thing was only himself.

____

This truth undisclosed hurt like a needle shattering inside his flesh and spreading shards everywhere, translating in a loud, ugly crying outburst in the real world. 

____

Mika hugged his knees and buried his face on them, soon feeling Shu’s hands on his shoulders and hearing his voice asking for him to calm down, an impossible request to someone sure he would be rightfully thrown away right now. 

____

“I-I’ve f-failed…” Mika shook his head strongly, his voice broken. “I’ve failed tryin’… to be human… I failed too bad… I’m s-so sorry… I’m n-no good...”

____

“You didn’t at all, Kagehira.” Shu said it so confidently and almost happily that the crying boy focused on him again amidst his turmoil of emotions. “You’re fully human.”

____

“H-how…? I…hide i-important things from O-Oshisan… I… t-thought other bad, b-bad things…” Mika’s deep eyes stared at his leader confused and hurt, unsure why Oshi-san looked so peaceful. “S-so many things I’m ashamed of now… I’m a r-real mess...”

____

“Right. You did all that…” Shu sighed softly, part of him also ashamed for not realizing such obvious things sooner in his life. “That’s what humans do all the time, Kagehira. These emotions… aren’t a sin or a death penalty for your soul.”

____

Shu picked up a handkerchief to wipe Mika’s tears slowly, cleaning his stained face while explaining his point further and hoping to reach the boy’s heart.

____

“You just need to learn to tame it to not be eaten up alive by them. Every single human on this planet is the same. You and I aren’t exceptions… and it’s a very, very new world to both of us. We’re fated to stumble on rocks, prickle our fingers and get lost sometimes. But that’s also nothing new to us, right?”

____

Shu nestled closer to Mika, making him blow his nose and then discarding the handkerchief with a small huff. Then he picked his comb to fix the boy’s unruly hair at least a little bit. Mika leaned in the comforting presence, closing eyes. More than any fancy words, the small gestures said anything he needed to feel grounded.

____

“And as long as we have each other to lick our wounds and return to the right path… we’ll be fine. I…” An unplanned pause, as Shu realized his own cheeks were burning red. “I believe in us.”

____

That wasn’t the conclusion he had in mind when trying to convey his feelings to Kagehira, but… it wasn’t unpleasant too, rather the opposite. It sounded fitting to welcome the following silence between them.

____

“So…” Mika mumbled lazily, eyes still closed. “Pierre is jus’… a random dude…”

____

“Don’t be a brat now.” Shu chuckled despite the words, light-hearted. “He’s a friend… he helped me to realize things I was blind to… he was the one who suggested you could be feeling lonely and jealous.”

____

“Nnnhaa.. so nice of he.. hm… w-wait…!!!” Mika snorted out loud, wide eyes suddenly staring at Shu. “DID YA TALK ABOUT ME??”

____

Ops.

____

Shu’s mouth opened and closed a couple times, but his lips sealed in a quiet huff while he looked away, covering his face and suddenly more embarrassed than he anticipated. Mika just intensely gazed at him before opening a smirk, his baby fang pointing out.

____

“Oshi-san talked about me… ♪ to his french friend… ~”

____

“S-shut…!” The leader gasped, trying to recover his composure. “T-that’s normal, isn’t it? You’re my… my… ~~_my other half, after all._~~ ”

____

“... I’m what…?” Mika tilted his head, genuinely curious to the words Oshi-san left in the air. “Oshi-sannnn… no hidin’ stuff and all that jazz, am I right?” A poking to Shu’s side followed, making him whine audibly. Perhaps Mika was a little bit too happy about delivering his words back to him so fast.

____

He wasn’t wrong, though.

____

Shu rubbed his eyes, thinking about the heart-to-heart talk him and Pierre had about Valkyrie and his relationship with Mika. European people are sure straightforward, but his push sure was the reason Shu was able to fly back so fast with a goal in mind. Pierre would dunk him if he ruined everything now.

____

“Kagehira… let me show you something.” He sighed, grabbing his phone and looking for a picture, Mika quickly nestled close to him. A group of people at a table in an artsy restaurant came up, Shu among them. Pierre was there too smiling at the camera, next to another young man with an arm over his shoulder.

____

“This is Paresh.” Shu pointed to the dark-skinned man. “Pierre’s fiance, interior designer. He takes classes in the same building as us.”

____

“F-fiance??” Mika gasped, absolutely embarrassed now and a little bit annoyed.. “Nnnhaaa, Oshi-san… yer c-could have told me that much from the start!!”

____

“I didn’t see reason to go on about Pierre’s personal life!” He huffed, but then shrugged. “I suppose I could have, though, if I knew that would bring you peace of mind. However...”

____

“Howeverrrrr…??”

____

“I’m not showing this to rub it on your face.”

____

“So why, then?” He crossed arms. “‘cause that’s exactly what feels like, yanno!”

____

“I’m also… didn’t come here on a whim, like I said before. The tickets were bought a week ago.” He confessed, making Kagehira more confused by the second. “Like I said, I… talked about you to Pierre, quite.. a bit.”

____

Shu could feel his heartbeats rising, but he promised he wouldn’t be detained by it anymore.

____

“Seeing you hurt like this, now… is quite unsettling for me. I told you many times how important you are to me, how I want to take care of you… even making mistakes, I wish nothing less than the world for you, always. But that’s not enough, isn’t it?” He smiled timidly. 

____

“Like you said, my roundabouts only give you headaches. Pierre told me something similar, too. He was able to read me like a partiture… it’s quite annoying.”

____

Shu again softly reached for Mika’s hand, holding it without ceremony and earning a small squeaky from the younger boy. 

____

“O-Oshi-san??” Now he was as blushy as Shu, heartbeats growing even faster.

____

“Seeing Pierre and Paresh so happy together too… I experienced feelings of jealousy for the first time in a certain way. Pretty confusing and embarrassing to admit, but I found myself yearning for what they have… as if what w-we already have… isn’t enough…”

____

“W-what we h-have…?” Mika’s jaw dropped fast, his whole blood freezing inside his veins. But he let Oshi-san continue, flabbergasted. 

____

“My heart was so troubled... I was sure our bond in art couldn’t be deeper and there wouldn’t be need for anything else, however… I can’t avoid greedly wanting for even more.”

____

“Oshi-san, n-no way…” Mika was almost forgetting to breath, sure he was hallucinating. It was the fever, right? No way Oshi-san would just… say things like that, that’s not like Oshi-san at all. 

____

However, Oshi-san had been changing at a dazzling pace every day. Mika sighed, knowing he shouldn’t be obsessed with the Oshi-san of the past instead of accepting - loving - the blossoming both were experiencing.

____

“It’s okie to be greedy, Oshi-san… ♪ Please, no more babblin’... ~ tell me what ya wanna fer me...” Mika smiled softly, finally relaxing his shoulders and feeling his bones released from pressure, ready for anything. Shu almost got lost in the brightness of those two-toned eyes, needing a moment to retake the trail of thoughts.

____

“I… S-so… Kagehira… would you… more than partners in art… beyond Valkyrie’s stage… would you be my partner in love..?”

____

Mika stayed quiet for a few moments, as if stunned by a spell, before his eyes watered up completely and he could only throw himself in Shu’s arms, his Oshi-san, the love of his life and the soul his own was devoted to… not like master/servant or god/apostate anymore, just two humans that found home in each other.

____

“Oshi-sannnnnn…. yer so dramatic….” He whined, feeling that strong arms returning the embrace tight like he was the most precious treasure in the world and impossible to let go. “Of c-course I do..! I love ya! I always… always, always, always loved ya!!! I’ll always, always, always love ya!!! In art, on stage, in hell and heaven…anywher’, any’time!!!”

____

Once again Shu used a new handkerchief to wipe his boy’s tears, even though his own eyes were betraying his composure - but that just made the purple orbs shine brighter, creating a sight full of life that Mika would never forget in this life and beyond.

____

“I love you too… my Kagehira.” A large smile flashed through tears, Shu feeling like an invisible burden disappeared from his shoulders. Such simple words, such powerful words he took so long to fully understand. However, they didn’t want to stop dancing in his lips now. “I love you.”

____

“Wehe. Wehehe. Whehehe!” Feeling dazzled, Mika leaned into the soft touch of Shu’s hand on his cheek, practically purring. “Can Oshi-san… say it again… ♪”

____

“Feeling spoiled, aren’t we? It can’t be helped… ~ I love you ♪ I love you ♪” Shu brought him closer while giggling, until he was whispering in the boy’s ear without realizing. “I love you… ♪ my Kagehira.”

____

“Wheheehee.. I love my Oshi-san.. ♪” The small shiverings were more than welcome and Mika basked on the affection, eyes half closed and sighing satisfied.

____

“Pierre’s a nice dude after all… I gotta say thank ya ta him…”

____

“He can be a handful sometimes, but… I should thank him later, too. When I’m back, in a few days.” Shu cupped Mika’s cheeks, gazing at him with love and adoration. “First of all, we need to have your gears back on track.”

____

“So that means maintenance, right… ♪” Mika dangerously leaned on very close, a large smirk and sharp gaze taking over his expression. “I miss yer maintenance so, so much, Oshi-san... ~”

____

“Of… of course, that’s obvious… y-your fever still...” Shu blinked, trying to look away, but Mika cupped his cheek in return, staring at him intensely and tilting his head just a little bit.

____

“Yeah, I still feel feverish… so… can I be a lill’bit more spoiled, Oshi-san…? ♪” He puffed cheeks, humming the words and caressing Shu’s smooth skin. The pink-haired boy felt at loss for a moment, trapped in that bright eyes again.

____

“Y-you… already getting all comfortable... “He huffed, but couldn’t hide a half smile as he cleared his throat and closed his eyes. “Such a troublesome partner…” 

____

Mika closed the distance between their lips after a flickering moment of hesitation. Perhaps if that was a dream he would wake up right now, with the fresh but strong taste of Oshi-san’s kiss, better than he could even picture in his own personal fantasies.

____

But when they parted and opened eyes again, everything was exactly the same as moments ago. As if taking that as definitive evidence of their new reality, both smiled to each other and closed eyes once again, craving more of such gentle intimacy… celebrating this shared love, without rush and eager to grow stronger.

____


	2. Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After confessing their feelings, Mika and Shu take a day to go out together, still adjusting to their new status. But Mika still seems to have something in his mind.

“Oshi-san… can I ask ya somethin’ before we leave?”

“What is it, Kagehira…?”

“... Can we hold hands…~ ?” 

Shu gasped audibly at the request, covering his mouth with one hand and turning away from the begging eyes waiting for his answer. After the heart to heart talk where they confessed their deepest feelings, Shu watched over Mika carefully until he recovered and reserved a day off to spend time together. 

Mika had suggested going out downtown to see the Halloween decorations already on display and even though it was a typical commoner’s activity , Shu didn’t deny it. Kagehira’s tastes were part of his charm, after all… just like his unexpected requests.

“Is it no good…?” The boy added timidly before the mentor’s silence, looking down to his nervous hands and blushing violently. He knew it was a bold plea, but… Oshi-san had accepted it before when they were just unit mates, so now should just be natural, right?

“I didn’t deny it, Kagehira.” Shu huffed, forced to finally react to those puppy eyes. “It’s just… public exposure like that… I’m not sure.”

“Buuuut we did it before…” Mika mumbled, nudging at Shu's sleeve. “Coming back from the museum… goin’ to visit Grandpa… and...”

“When we were both students.” Shu interrupted him, as gentle as possible. “Now we are bound to a real world agency, rather than a school… The expectations over our public image are different. We must take care of Valkyrie. You… you understand, right?”

Mika nodded, his expression a bit pouty. Of course he understood their world wasn’t the same and how society expects a certain behavior from idols. He would protect Valkyrie with everything in his soul, after all, loving Oshi-san is also loving Valkyrie. However… 

However, Oshi-san still hasn't denied it.

“I’m glad ya didn’t deny it ‘cause ya didn’t wanna, Oshi-san ~ ♪” Mika bounced back and forth, trying to show his partner a smile. “We shouldn’ta make Saegusa-san and the fans mad, ne? Causin’ trouble’s no good… I’m happy jus’ with goin’ out with ya… ” 

“Wait!” Mika had held the doorknob to open the door, but suddenly Shu’s hand on his wrist froze him in place. “I still didn’t answer, why are you rushing!?”

“‘cause I don’ wanna stay ‘ere until all stores close.” Mika took a deep breath and stared at Shu with a more firm expression, despite the pleasant proximity. 

“Oshi-san, can yer answer a simple question directly to the point fer once?” He took Shu’s hand, intertwining their fingers and bringing it up to their eye level, looking deeply into the violet eyes. 

“Wha’do ya really wanna do?”

Shu’s eyes widened a bit and his cheeks flushed between surprised and… attracted to that change of attitude. That side of Kagehira surfaced usually out of nowhere, taking all his defenses down… Meanwhile their hands comfortably nestled on each other felt good, felt… safe, paired with the intensity of the new acceptance of love they shared.

“Don’tcha wanna… change this idol world from inside out…?” Mika added with a light grin, squeezing their hands more and eyes growing bright. “Through art, through love… isn’t all the same, in the end? ~”

A shiver ran all over Shu’s body at that, his heart swooning at the words said with such passion by his loved one. He smiled largely and squeezed Mika’s hand in return, bringing it closer for a gentle kiss without warning. 

“O-OSHI-SANNNN??” Mika’s cool appeal melted and he turned into a flustered mess in a split second. “NNNhhhhhaaa!!! D-doing this stuff out of now’ere!! A-and wanna talk ‘bout public exposure??!!”

“We’re still behind closed doors.” Shu chuckled, satisfied for causing such a reaction. “But… you do have a good point, Kagehira. Giving up on every little piece of ideal to be shaped as a “proper adult in society”... is a path I don’t plan to take. Testing the waters with a humble hand holding… sounds fair enough to me, to be honest.”

Shu felt his chest light admitting that, and Mika’s large and divine smiley expression sure reinforced his decision. Before he could admire the view more, though, the younger one had latched on his neck and pulled him for a short but intense kiss.

“I love ya, my Oshi-san ~” Mika practically purred, bumping their foreheads with closed eyes. Shu just sighed and returned the gesture, actually fascinated. In one way or another, Mika always got what he wanted in the end.

“I… I love you too, my Kagehira… N-now…! Let’s get going, hm? And let’s try to not create any fuss, still.” He added, finally allowing the door to open. Mika nodded happily now, enjoying the warmth of Shu’s hand in his own and welcoming the gentle autumn’s breeze of October.

Walking hand in hand was a quite familiar and comforting feeling, to be honest. From time to time Shu would discreetly glance at Mika just to meet two-toned eyes already staring at him along with a large warm smile, making the leader huff in embarrassment and avert eyes over the younger one’s giggle. Mika would repeat the same gesture a few moments later, looking up to violet irises softly gazing down at him too and causing adorable little noises to come out.

The silent appreciation would continue until the very first Halloween decoration was at sight downtown, prompting Mika to suddenly drag Shu along to walk faster towards it. Whoever this… Jack Skeleton was, must have been really important to Kagehira.

“Look Oshi-san, look!! Waaa, it’s a real scale statue!! So cool!! Can we take a picture with him, please, pleaseeeee?”

“K-Kagehira, no need to pull my sleeve like this! Honestly, are you a child…? And well... I guess it can’t be helped or you would dream of it at night.”

“Weheh! Thank ya kindly, Oshi-sannn!” Mika squeaked, stopping himself from kissing Shu’s cheek at the last moment, noticing his wary expression begging him to avoid creating any fuss. 

The boy just sighed softly and squeezed Shu’s hand, chuckling a bit. Public kisses would be too much of a scandal, Mika knew that much. It was just so hard to hold back all the affection in his chest, particularly now they were on common ground about their feelings! 

“Come here, Kagehira. Let’s take this picture and enter the store, I’m sure you are going to have a field day there.” Shu said softly, still not letting go of his hand. Looking around, he couldn’t notice any eyes on them, but… better safe than sorry.

The huge store was sure fully prepared for Halloween, to Mika’s delight. Decorations, funny props, jack o'lanterns, souvenirs from classic movies and all the candies were a sight of a creepy heaven for the boy. Shu silently picked up a cart to put in most of the things Mika was fawning over while listening to him going off about characters Shu barely recognized. Still, he had a soft smile the whole time, appreciating every gesture, expression and the happy voice of his excited partner.

“Waaaah, Oshi-san, look at him!! Look!!” And there they are. The plushies’ shelf. Mika had latched immediately to a cat vampire with patched up motifs, looking up to Shu with puppy eyes. “Can we keep him? Hm?”

“It’s not a stray cat, Kagehira…” Shu sighed, but shrugged and took it from Mika’s hands to put in the cart. “I guess one of those is fair enough.”

“Nnnha, thank ya kindly!! W-wait, Oshi-san… yer grabbed all this’tuff?? It’s too much!! Don’tcha wanna get anythin’ fer yerself?”

Shu knew that nervous tone was an indicator that Mika was self-conscious about being a bother. Getting closer to fix the younger’s unruly hair and take the chance to pet his head, he just offered a reassuring smile.

“It’s fine. That’s why we came all the way here too, hm? I already have anything I need..” A hand slowly caressed Mika’s cheek, a quick but meaningful gesture. “... right here.”

It was their first official date, after all. Shu just wanted to spoil Mika for the day and wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“Nnnhhhhaa!!! O-O-O-Oshisan!!! So bold!! Ecchiiii!”

“Shut up!!! Don’t say such things so casually in public!!”

Fretting, Shu took Mika’s hand again and pulled him towards the cashiers, urging him to calm down.

“You… are going to need to get used to it, after all.” Shu mumbled more to himself than anything, hoping his cheeks weren’t too flushed out. Mika wasn’t the only one struggling to keep his hands to himself…

The day went on in such a tone, between shopping bags and creepy things and mutual admiration and reserved touches and long gentle glances. Perhaps Shu would need to call his brother for financial help once again but nothing would convince him it wasn’t worth it for that angelic smile shining on his soul.

“Nnnha Oshi-san, aren’t yer tired? We crossed almost the whole street!” Mika stretched, unaware of his partner’s inner musings. “I feel I need somethin’ ta drink, don’tcha?”

“Hm, indeed. We should rehydrate and eat before going home… oh?”

Shu blinked, his attention caught by a jewelry store at the end of the street. It wasn’t decorated for Halloween yet and ironically was standing out among the others because of that - and the charming facade earned Shu’s approval on the spot.

“Nwa? Ah, do ya wanna go there, Oshi-san? It seems it’s a new store! Weheh, looks fancy but I guess it’s yer style ~!” Mika quickly dragged Shu’s by hand, eager to see him having fun too. The day was too focused on him and he had to admit it was anxiety inducing, even though somehow nice… No doubt getting rid of such guilty feelings this was still a long way ahead.

The store was indeed fancy, but still artsy enough to entertain Shu’s eyes. He quickly was driven to the retro-style jewelry, opening a large smile and sparkly eyes at the most intricate and delicate artworks.

“Look, look, Kagehira! These victorian-inspired designs!! Such details! Such skill! Who would expect such a place to exist here under our eyes! _Trés bien!_ ”

“Wehehe, new stores open real fast these days… I’m glad we came all the way downtown… ~ Maybe yer gonna find somethin’ that inspires ya, Oshi-san ~”

“Oh, today has been very inspiring already ~ Kakaka! After all… ” Shu opened his arms in a large gesture for a big statement, but his eyes blinked in a specific direction and his thoughts derailed for a moment. “But… perhaps…”

“Something particularly inspiring, indeed.” He mused to himself, approaching slowly one of the shelves where a jewelry set was on display. It wasn’t especially outstanding among the many other beautiful pieces around it, but in that moment it was everything Shu could look at.

“Kagehira, come here. Take a look.” He said softly, his expressions and gestures immediately shifting and making Mika curious. The younger boy hopped to Shu’s side in a second and his jaw dropped, a reaction similar to his partner.

“Wah?! It kinda looks like our accessory from the Museum Live! I mean, Oshi-san’s was better of course hehe… but this looks very nice, too!”

“Do you think?” Shu asked, still staring at the heart and key matching necklaces assembled as a pair. “I’d say this is a step further from our concept of that time.”

“Really??” Mika blinked, surprised. It felt unnatural for him to say anything was better than Oshi-san’s art, but if that was the very own artist's opinion… “I mean, it’s a bit different from ours… Oshi-san is always evolving too, so I guess last year’s piece doesn't hold up the same now, ne?”

“Recognizing it is a matter of respect for this designer. I’m not a jewel maker per se, so it’s natural that a pro’s work is more refined. You don’t need to be afraid to admit it. However… it’s not just a matter of technical skill.” 

Shu leaned forward, admiring the ensemble and reading the profile detailing the concept and materials of the piece.

_**ETERNAL RENDEZVOUS**  
Necklace pair  
Designer: Kouei  
Gold plated - silver details  
Steampunk series  
This set consists of a pair of necklaces following the lock & key concept.   
The heart pendant with a lock in its center is made of a genuine pink sapphire and the wings surrounding it are polished gold plated. The key pendant matches the lock and is ornamented with a green alexandrite and a polished gold plated feather. The set includes 2 gold plated chains, one for each pendant. Inside the heart pendant, an item of the size of a coin can be kept and locked with the fully functional key pendant.  
Ideal for couples that would like to share a matching jewelry to represent their special bond.  
Not sold separately  
Consult our staff for pricing and optional items_

_Designer’s note: The concept of this piece is ‘love’ as an unbreakable bond built both in trust and vulnerability. I aimed to create an interactive artwork that would emphasize the uniqueness of each relationship between two humans. Therefore, what to keep safe inside the heart is up to each different owner._

“This concept… a concept that at that time I couldn’t grasp fully.” Shu smiled satisfied, then turned to Mika. “Kagehira, do you like this piece? Should we get it?”

“NHAA?! A c-couple’s necklace?? To match and all? T-that’s so sudden, Oshi-san!!! A-and isn’t it v-very expensive??? And t-the public exposureeeee??” 

“Kagehira.” Shu placed his hands on the fretting boy’s shoulders, looking at him kindly but determined. “Ok, then. One question at the time. Do you like this piece?”

Mika whined a bit, but his heart melted easily under Oshi-san’s hands. He looked at Shu and then back at the artwork, tears coming to his eyes already. 

“It’s… beautiful… the sapphire heart suits Oshi-san… yer sure deserve it…”

“It’s not sold separately, though.” Shu smiled more. “As for me, I’d say the alexandrite and the feathers suit you beautifully. It’s almost like it’s made for us.”

“Nwaa? F-fer’eal? Waaa… Oshi-san saying such things s-so suddenly... ” Mika averted eyes, conflicted and completely flustered. That seemed too good for him, so good it was overwhelming. 

“Obviously I’m serious about it. So… can you answer this simple question straight to the point?”

“...”

“Should we get it?”

“...”

“What do you really want, Kagehira?”

Mika spent more time in silence and staring at the floor than Shu anticipated, worrying if that would backfire horribly. The fear just increased when Mika looked up to him with tears rolling freely by his cheeks, but next thing the boy was latched on his chest, sniffling and nodding.

“I-Is it really okie… if… I really wanna...”

“It’s more than okay. I would be really happy, too.” Shu patted Mika’s hair softly, sighing and knowing the public exposure now was at peak but… Honestly, with Mika in his arms and inspired by that piece of art, gossip or random starings became insignificant.

“Then… thank ya kindly, Oshi-san… I’m gonna treasure it… ♪ and keep yer key safe and loved forever. ~” Mika looked up to him with a smile amidst tears, his heart full of love and adoration. 

“Like you already do.”

Gazing at each other's eyes and forgetting about the surroundings, probably they would go a bit too far in a public space at any moment - if one of the store’s staff haven’t approached them with heels clacking a little more soundly than needed and asking if they needed anything.

“A-ah… s-sure, hm. We’ll have one Eternal Rendezvous… with my compliments to the designer.”

Shu definitely would need to call his brother for financial help. But they still had time to celebrate the discovery of such a treasure.

The sun was already setting when they found a place to eat, engrossed in the comfortable tiredness of a long but pleasant day and surrounded by so much more shopping bags than expected. Probably a cab would be needed to carry all of that and their tired legs back to the dorms.

“Kagehira! Kagehira!” Mika was humming softly and admiring the new necklace, taking a moment to come back to reality. “What do you want to order?”

“I… ehe, I wasn’t payin’ attention, sorry… I’ll have the same as ya, Oshi-san.” He said without much thinking, making the other boy huff slightly and shake his head. Still, Shu ordered an extra dessert for him in addition to the same dish and drink he wanted.

The day was coming to an end so Shu didn’t comment about this particular behavior. There would be time to deal with it step by step, as a couple.

_As a couple…_ Shu took a deep breath, feeling a turmoil in his stomach that surely wasn’t hunger. Everything still felt a bit unreal, especially with how mundane and familiar the date activities turned to be. Getting dressed, holding hands, shopping together… Shu didn’t feel they changed ways drastically after confessing their feelings.

_So… that meant they were behaving like a couple the whole time?_

“Oshi-san…” Mika leaned forward, looking Shu in the eyes and his smile poofing the wandering thoughts of the pink-haired boy. “Thank ya so much for today… yer spoiled me so much that even made me nervous… b-but I endured it… I didn’t wanna ruin it. I was nervous, but I had lots of fun!”

“Hm, I’m glad to hear that.” Shu turned his total attention to Mika now, genuinely relieved. “You look very well now and totally recovered. Please keep up like this, would you?”

“I’ll do my best!!” Mika nodded, gripping at the key around his neck with a determined glow in his eyes. “I won’t do dumb things anymore… I’m not sure if I’m gonna mess up here and there, but I gotta watch myself… even if it’s hard without ya here...”

“I know.” Shu discreetly placed a hand on Mika’s, the other hand caressing his own heart-shaped pendant around his neck. 

“But I believe you are going to be fine. If you keep this up, I’ll always come back to your side… physically, I mean. I emphasize that because... my heart will always be with you, no matter how scattered we may be.” A pause, then Shu chuckled lightly. “I suppose it was always like that, before I even realized...”

“Oshi-san…” Mika’s eyes teared up immediately and his voice cracked, overwhelmed. “I-I’m… so happy… Yer so good to me, Oshi-san… a-and I still..”

“Hm?” Mika looked down suddenly, making Shu raise eyebrows. “Still what, Kagehira…?”

The silence took over for a few moments, only Mika’s audible breath filling the space. He sure became agitated in the span of seconds, making Shu wary for sure.

“There’s somethin’... I wanna ask ya…” Mika finally looked up with watery eyes, an embarrassed expression and clutching at the key. Taking a deep breath, Shu squeezed his hand without intentions of letting it go.

“I’m listening, Kagehira. Ask away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading again, I hope you enjoyed this calm chapter and comes back to see what Mika asked! In about 2 weeks because next week I'll be working in AU fic :D
> 
> Trivia: the designer had the inspiration to this piece after watching Valkyrie's live in Steampunk Museum. Perhaps someday the couple will find out!
> 
> Once again thanks a lot for Chillstars support (and Bea's PR :D) and ValkP server, that inspired me and helped me with some of the jewel's information too!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! This is my first attempt to write a shumika fic, so I hope it was acceptable. It's really out of my comfort zone to write popular pairings, but I love these two and tried my best. 
> 
> Special thanks to my friendos of Chillstars that never fail to be supportive and wonderful <3 and of course to ValkP server that planned this Valktober and inspired me a lot! :3c


End file.
